


saturday clears away the rust of the week

by atinymars (Setty94)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/atinymars
Summary: Yeosang and Seonghwa move into their new apartment together and christen it.





	saturday clears away the rust of the week

**Author's Note:**

> this was /supposed/ to be sugary fluff but it turned kinky real fast so ummmmm yay??? 
> 
> inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Puky9v7V89k) and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3txyeSqmMs).
> 
> also it's unbetaed uwu so if you see an error lmk :3

It was a bit of a rash decision by Yeosang, but as he dropped the last box on the floor of their new apartment, he couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. Moving in with his boyfriend of a year was a big step, one that came with many obstacles at first, but what was life without a few of those anyway?

Arms wound around his waist, sending tingles through Yeosang’s body as Seonghwa rested his chin on his shoulder. “Are you excited?”

Yeosang turned around, lacing his fingers behind Seonghwa’s neck and smiled. “I can’t believe you actually said yes.”

Seonghwa laughed. “Of course. I already can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else so why not take the next step?”

Yeosang’s chest tightened as Seonghwa’s words rang through his head. How could he have been so lucky? Seonghwa was everything he had ever wanted and more. He was comforting and loving and he made Yeosang want to be the best he possibly could for him. He was the one he was most excited to wake up next to each morning and to tangle his legs with at night. He was the person he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with as well and who cared if they were young, sometimes people found love when they were young and that was totally okay.

“You’re so cheesy,” Yeosang chided, but he was on cloud nine. He kissed Seonghwa lightly on the lips – if he lingered too long he knew exactly what would happen – before pulling him into a hug and rocking back and forth for a bit. 

They had really done it. They had moved in together and now all they had to do was unpack their belongs and begin the rest of their lives.

 

A few hours passed and Yeosang found himself sitting on top of a stack of boxes while Seonghwa sat at his feet, legs dangling over through the railing of their balcony and a water bottle in his hand. It was the end of spring so the days were growing steadily hotter and with both of them being cheap, they had refused to turn on the A/C and instead opted for opening every window as they unpacked.

It was a pretty big apartment for the price they were paying. With a loft style floor plan and the bedroom upstairs, the downstairs would be the area for friends when they had parties. The kitchen left a little desire for more counter space, but Seonghwa had mentioned that he knew some people who made islands that they could buy. Under the stairs was enough storage space for all the empty boxes and a few old crates full of things neither could bear to part with.

Even though most of the area by the door was clogged by boxes, Yeosang could already see how cozy they would make the place. He could imagine hanging fair lights over their bed and putting posters on the walls. He had already put up the hook for their aprons to go on and seeing them both hanging there made him smile. This was a big step, but he was really excited about it.

Soft music tinkled through the air from their bluetooth speaker and Yeosang tapped his foot in time with the beat as he fanned himself with a torn box flap. It was pretty hot, but the breeze was picking up.

“How about we take a break?” Seonghwa offered and patted the cement next to him. He had that boyish smile that made Yeosang’s heart skip a few beats.

Yeosang walked over and sat cross-legged, next to him, leaning on his shoulder with a happy sigh. Despite the heat, it was a beautiful day out. Seonghwa handed him the bottle of water and he took a swig before handing it back.

“Do you ever think about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t transferred to your class last year?” Yeosang mused. He liked to ponder on ‘what ifs’ and Seonghwa always humored him.

Seonghwa hummed a bit before answering. “I probably would’ve run into you some way or another.”

“Why’s that?”

“Fate,” Seonghwa replied with a cheeky grin. He pecked Yeosang’s cheek and threw his arm around his shoulders holding him close. He smelled like vanilla. Vanilla and a little bit of sweat, but Yeosang liked that. He loved the way Seonghwa smelled.

Yeosang chuckled. “You’re silly. Cute and silly.”

“Just doing my job,” Seonghwa laughed.

They sat there in peaceful silence after that. Both of them comfortably lost in their thoughts. It was funny how most people seemed to think that these moments where neither person was talking was a sign a relationship was doomed, but Yeosang cherished these moments. He could lose himself in his head and know that Seonghwa was doing the same or that he was simply idling by while Yeosang drifted away. He always pulled him back to reality after a while, and Yeosang was grateful for that. For having that anchor that kept him grounded. Seonghwa did that. He made him feel real like he was actually living life and not just skating through it. Seonghwa brought colors, shades, and hues to his life. He made those grayscale days turn golden. He made those cool nights warm. Those moments of silence feel so full of life’s music.

“Where’d you go, baby?” Seonghwa said after a while.

Yeosang’s lips quirked into a soft smile. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Seonghwa smiled and the whole world dimmed for just a moment. He was radiant like this, sitting outside in the glow of the now setting sun. His skin was that rich honey-dipped shade.

“You’re so cute,” Seonghwa said.

Yeosang felt his cheeks burn. Even after all this time, he still blushed when Seonghwa complimented him. “Stop,” he whined.

But Seonghwa didn’t. Instead, he pulled his legs through the bars and rested on his heels as he tilted Yeosang’s face towards his. Soft lips grazed over Yeosang’s, sending delightful shivers down his spine, making his toes curl. Seonghwa deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue against Yeosong’s bottom lip and Yeosang let him in. He tasted Seonghwa languidly, playfully nipping and sucking on Seonghwa’s lips until he moaned into his mouth.

Another shiver ran through him, this time culminating in his abdomen. He inhaled and sighed, gripping Seonghwa’s shirt and pulling him to his feet. They both knew where this was headed and stumbled back inside the apartment to the only clear space they had: the middle of the hallway.

Yeosang quickly shed his shirt, tossing it by his feet and left a hot trail down Seonghwa’s neck as he fingered the cotton fabric.

“Are we doing this now?” Seonghwa asked, voice thick and husky with desire.

Yeosang nodded. “I’ve kinda been waiting all day for this.”

And it was true. Now that they had their own place, they could realistically do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. Besides, what better time than the present? Even if all their furniture was still sitting in the entryway and boxes were lined up by the door, Yeosang didn’t care. He was young and in love and he just wanted to indulge a little.

Seonghwa whined deep in his chest as Yeosang slipped his hands under his shirt and explored. He always loved his body, how tight he was and how well they just fit together. Even if he wasn’t a big believer in fate, he had to admit that he and Seonghwa were kind of a perfect match. 

A thumb brushed over Seonghwa’s nipple and the older gasped, pulling his plump lip between his teeth. Yeosang did that. He made him react like that and there was nothing in the world that he liked more than that.

Soon all semblance of control was lost as Yeosang tore at Seonghwa’s clothes. He needed for them to be skin to skin, to just  _ feel _ each other in this moment right now. He clung to Seonghwa pressing so hard against him that he might just absorb into his body and become him.

“Woah, you okay there?” Seonghwa asked. He always read Yeosang so well.

Yeosang wet his lips. “I just love you so much? It’s kind of overwhelming me right now. But I want to be as close as possible because I’m so happy right now.”

Seonghwa’s expression softened and he kissed Yeosang’s forehead. “I love you too. I guess this move is really affecting you, huh?”

Yeosang laughed softly. “Yeah, a little. But-” not wanting to forget the need of his  _ other _ head, he kissed Seonghwa deeply. “I want to make love on the floor. Christen our apartment before we unpack.”

“Well, I’m not one to tell you no,” Seonghwa replied and kissed Yeosang again, this time making his knees buckle a bit and his scalp tingle.

Soft fingers carded through Yeosang’s hair, swept down the back of his neck, then sides, and rested on his ass, pulling him flush against his body. Yeosang shuddered, feeling himself grow harder by the second. Seonghwa was already stiff and throbbing which only made Yeosang want to drop to his knees like he was praying at an altar. And maybe that was just what he was doing. 

Seonghwa was built like a god and as Yeosang sank down, kissing a wet sloppy trail along the way, he kept his eyes just barely opened, enjoying the sharp intakes of breath from Seonghwa, the way his body reacted to Yeosang’s touch. How he twitched and jerked from even the slightest of grazes by Yeosang’s index finger.

He stared up at Seonghwa, marveling at how handsome he was from the angle, how his half-lidded eyes and kiss-swollen lips made him look so utterly breathtaking. Yeosang mouthed along his inner thigh, teasing Seonghwa, as he got closer to the base of his shaft and then dipped away to the other thigh to suck lightly.

“Please,” Seonghwa begged, bending at the knees slightly as his hand found Yeosang’s hair and tangled the strands around his fingers.

Yeosang hummed, enjoying how with every pass of his lips, every little mark, and nibble he left on Seonghwa’s gorgeous legs, had him growing more desperate for the warmth of his mouth. 

“Do you really want me to?” Yeosang asked, hovering his lips over Seonghwa’s leaking tip. “You want me to put my pretty little lips around your cock?”

Seonghwa tightened his grip on Yeosang’s hair and whined. “Yes, please baby, please.”

“Mmm,” Yeosang hummed. Seonghwa had a pretty cock. It was the perfect length, a little darker than the rest of his body and flushed a nice shade of brown-pink. It wasn’t too veiny or anything. It was just perfect, and dripping crystalline precum down the length in the most delectable of ways. He kissed the tip, leaving a string of the substance from Seonghwa’s dick to his mouth as he pulled back. “Use your big boy words. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Seonghwa moaned, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard. He inhaled shakily, “I want you to suck me off, please.”

Satisfied, Yeosang pressed Seonghwa’s dick to his lips, smearing the precum over them before opening his mouth and taking just the tip inside. He circled his fingers around Seonghwa’s shaft, and slowly, oh so slowly, took more of his length into his mouth until his nose met the short hairs at the base. It was heavy in his mouth, heavy and throbbing ever so slightly with Seonghwa’s heartbeat. It made him ache between his legs, but he got off better when Seonghwa was nearly about to explode.

Seonghwa shuddered, a low groan escaping him as Yeosang pulled back, flattening his tongue. He used the tip to circle the head, playing with his frenulum and making the older’s knees buckle. “Baby you have to stand,” Yeosang said after he licked a stripe along the side of his dick.

“You make it so hard,” Seonghwa replied. He braced himself against the stack of boxes and panted. 

Yeosang was taking his sweet time. Pulling Seonghwa inside his mouth and humming. He knew Seonghwa loved the vibrations, that it made him so incredibly weak. He also loved that every time he hummed, Seonghwa’s jaw fell slacker as breathy moans bled out.

“So good,” Seonghwa said.

Yeosang preened. He tightened his grip around Seonghwa’s length and bobbed his head a little faster, enjoy every sound Seonghwa made. With his free hand, he reached down and stroked himself, feeling the way he was throbbing almost in time with Seonghwa. He felt him twitch in his mouth, signaling that he was growing closer and the thought had him reaching the edge faster and faster.

“Talk to me baby,” Yeosang pleaded. He was close, and so was Seonghwa and he just wanted to hear him whine and mumble incoherent words as he got closer and closer.

“F-fuck- bab-” Seonghwa gritted. He had one hand gripping a box to steady himself and the other was now at the back of Yeosang’s head, pushing him down deeper just slightly.

Yeosong stroked faster, hips canting into his hand as he slurped and swallowed around Seonghwa’s length in his mouth. He could feel him tighten and knew he was about to send long milky ropes of cum down his throat and that was just enough to send his own hips bucking wildly into his palm, painting his thighs and Seonghwa’s feet with his release.

Moments later Seonghwa came, words a jumbled mess as he held onto Yeosang’s face with both hands, fucking into his mouth with abandon. Yeosang moaned around him, eyes glued on Seonghwa’s face, the way his expression twisted up as his body went rigid and then it happened. Hot spurts hit the back of his throat and Yeosang swallowed eagerly, gripping Seonghwa’s ass and holding him deep enough to choke himself a bit. He gagged a little and then popped off, thoroughly spent and pleased with himself as Seonghwa panted.

Slowly the older slid to the ground agains the boxes, forehead drenched in sweat, leaving blonde strands stuck to his temples.

“Fuck, you’re too good to me,” Seonghwa breathed.

Yeosang crawled over to him and kissed him lazily. “I know.” He curled into his arms, not really caring about the mess they had made and kissed Seonghwa’s neck. “Happy Christening!”

Seonghwa chuckled. “You...I’m...my brain is mush. You just sucked my brains out.”

Yeosang giggled. “Then I’m doing my job right.”

Seonghwa was quiet for a moment, eyes closed and chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Yeosang watched him, a small smile on his face. He could do this every night. Maybe not in the hallway against boxes, but this, just being here with Seonghwa and enjoying him like this. He could-

“Wanna get takeout?” Seonghwa said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Yeosang laughed. Yeah, this was good. This was more than good. This was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ if you liked it please let me know by leaving a comment and/or kudos~
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
